Photographic Evidence
by littleredpeach
Summary: After uncovering a photo album belonging to Rukia, Ichigo decides to show it to Urahara. But what will happen when Yourichi gets copies of the photos... and sends them to Soul Society?


Ichigo yawned loudly, stretching as he did so. He had finally gotten his cupboard back after Rukia's inhabitation of it, and it desperately needing tidying up. As he pulled the sheets out, he heard a dull thump as something landed on the floor next to his foot. Pausing, he looked around the sheets and saw a rectangular object that looked somewhat like a book. He pulled the rest of the sheets out and dumped them on his bed before turning back to the book on the floor. Remembering a story Rukia had read a while back, he decided that it would be for the best if he just gave it to her and didn't look at it. That story had been highly suspicious. As he picked it up, however, he realised that the "book" was not actually a book, but a photo album. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to his desk, opening the album to a random page. Ichigo stumbled in shock, and crashed headfirst into the floor.

"No way," he breathed, a grin threatening to break out onto his face.

Ichigo doubled over with the laughter that was bursting out him. On the floor next to him lay the photo album, showing a raven-haired child covered in mud and another of the child, legs in the air and face firmly planted in the ground.

"I have to show this to Urahara-_san_!"

"Good evening, Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

"Urahara-_san_, you have to see this!" Ichigo yelled, brandishing the photo album. "They're baby pictures!"

Urahara stared at Ichigo.

"What interest would I have in baby photos?" he asked.

"They're baby photos of someone from Soul Society."

Urahara's interest was piqued. Baby pictures of someone from Soul Society were certainly something rare to come across.

"How exactly did you come across these pictures? And… who are they of?"

Ichigo grinned broadly.

"Rukia left them in my cupboard when she left. They're of… Byakuya!"

Ichigo burst into laughter once more, unable to contain himself. Urahara grabbed the photo album from Ichigo, who promptly fell to the floor. Urahara's face lit up at what he was seeing, a devious idea popping into his head.

"Hey, hey. What's all the noise?"

Yourichi appeared at the door, looking at Ichigo on the floor and Urahara smiling those smiles he had when he began scheming something. Ichigo looked up, and told Yourichi what he told Urahara. She leapt over to them immediately, looking at the photos. She glanced at Urahara, knowing that they 

shared the same idea. Taking the album off Urahara, she disappeared into the store. Ichigo, still rolling around and holding his sides, was oblivious to it. After several minutes, Ichigo stopped laughing enough to sit up and take note of his surroundings.

"Hey, Urahara-_san_. Where did Yourichi go?"

"Hmmm?" Urahara replied, his fan and hat hiding most of his face. "Oh, she had to go to the back. She wanted a few copies of the photos. Ah, there she is!"

"Hey Ichigo, they're some pretty good pictures. I hope you don't mind, I wanted some copies for myself."

"No, no. That's okay," Ichigo replied with a grin. "As long as I get to keep the originals."

"Of course! Here you are."

"Thanks. Well, I'd better get going. I have to finish cleaning out my cupboard. See you around."

As Ichigo left the store, Yourichi turned to Urahara, smiling.

"I got copies of all of them," she said smugly.

"Excellent," Urahara replied.

When Kuchiki Byakuya entered the Captains' meeting room, he instantly realised that something wasn't right. All the captains were staring at him, varying degrees of amusement showing on their faces. Acting as though he had not noticed anything, he joined them and waited for Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ to begin the meeting. To Byakuya's surprise – although he would have never admitted it – he found the fact that Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ staring at him like the other captains to be rather… frightening. He let none of these emotions show however, displaying his usual cool appearance throughout the meeting. Once the meeting was over, Byakuya turned and headed out of the room slowly (he didn't want to look like he was in a rush – he had a reputation to protect, after all). As he reached the door, a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder. Turning, his vision was filled with the massive body of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked in bored tones.

Zaraki stood there for several moments, grinning like a maniac.

"I never knew you liked bunny rabbits," he chuckled. "Must be where Rukia got it from, eh?"

Byakuya paled slightly. His mind worked furiously, trying to figure out how… how he knew… how anyone knew. He was brought back to the present as he heard sniggers erupting nearby.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured, before turning on his heel and promptly walking out of the room.

Byakuya stepped into his office and was greeted by the sounds of his lieutenant's loud uncontrollable laughter. He frowned. Surely Abarai had not found out about the rabbit? Or, worse, him wearing his mother's kimono.

Renji's laughter died down suddenly when he noticed Byakuya's _reiatsu_ nearby. He turned and saw his captain standing in the doorway, a frown adorning his face. Renji's eyes widened and his face began turning several shades of red. His cheeks puffed out as he tried to hold his breath and he clapped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't do it. He sprinted out of the office and ran down the corridor, letting out laughter that could be heard as far as the eleventh division barracks. Byakuya was frowning heavily now. He looked back into the room and saw several pieces of paper lying on the desk. He stalked over to them and picked one up, his face darkening with fury and embarrassment at what he saw. The paper in his hand was a photo of himself when he had tripped over the hem of a very beautiful, and new, kimono and landed face first into the ground. And in the bottom right corner of the photograph was a signature: "Have a good day, Byakuya! From, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Byakuya growled, crushing the photo in his hands.

"Kurosaki… you will pay for this!"

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the story. For all those interested, a sequel has been posted under Kiara Lupin's account titled "Photographic Evidence: Byakuya's Revenge". Enjoy!**


End file.
